


Mine

by MeakMouse



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Soulmates, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: Sooo another drabble. I'm not sure this one even makes sense by the way. Whatever. Steter with a foxy fem!stiles and insane Peter. Takes place mostly before but a little bit after the Hale fire. In this one soulmate marks burn upon meeting.





	Mine

Stiles knew exactly what she was getting into. She’s not stupid. Quite brilliant in fact. Besides, she’s not as new to the supernatural as people seem to think she is. Honestly, her mother’s maiden name was Lisiewicz. It doesn’t mean fox for nothing. Stiles was the last of her kind after her mother passed. Deaton had taken her in, taught her all that her mother couldn’t. She still has much to learn of course, but they covered werewolfs years ago when she first started to run with a black blue eyed wolf.

Her very own wolf. 

Her soulmate. 

She knew the moment her thigh burned when they met that they were destined. She was too young for anything to come of it, of course. Still, they met every morning in the preserve for their shared run. Neither talked. Neither shifted back into human form to actually see who was beneath the fur, no. They just ran and ran and ran some more. 

The day of the fire though, that’s when everything changed. That’s when not only her thigh burned. That’s when she finally understood what her Daddy had felt like while watching her Mommy crumble away. The burning was so intense. 

Though it was the hollowness afterwards that broke her heart. She could feel him. Somewhere. Barely. Though he wasn’t the same, would never be the same. He was losing himself and Stiles was losing herself too. 

It didn’t get better. 

She locked it away. 

Later, when she stood next to a whimpering Derek as he stared at his catatonic uncle, the hollowness weakened. This was her wolf sitting in that chair. Her wolf who she would never give up on again. 

So no, she wasn’t stupid and she definitely knew what it meant when she said yes to Peter biting her on her right wrist. She didn’t dream of changing him. Didn’t dream that he would ever be anything but the homicidal maniac that he was. Peter was hers, he was standing before her and offering her all her dreams with a pretty jagged smile. She vowed then and there to never feel that aching emptiness again. Come hell or high water, they were mated and could never be separated by pesky fire again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if it doesn't make sense. I don't even know what is happening anymore.


End file.
